Imaginons que
by Novicen10
Summary: Je me lance sur ce site et sur du Bellarke. Je vais poster ici différents OS sur ce couple. Avertissement : lemon ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et surtout bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1

_Bonsoir,_

 _Alors voici ma première tentative sur ce site, sur du Bellarke et avec du lemon. Une vraie première ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et surtout bonne lecture._

 _Cette OS se déroule juste après l'épisode 6 de la saison 4 de The 100._

 _Biiiiiiiises,_

 _Novice_

 _PS : The 100 et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

 _Quel dommage !_

* * *

\- Si je ne te revois pas...

\- Tu me reverras.

* * *

Bellamy se réveillait avec les derniers mots de Clarke. Elle était partie depuis deux semaines pour aider Abby à recréer le nightblood. Depuis c'était le silence radio. Dire qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle était un euphémisme. Il était mort d'inquiétude. Pour éviter de penser à elle, il s'occupait de son autre problème... Octavia. Cette dernière s'était enfuie d'Arkadia. Bellamy la recherchait activement.

\- Bellamy, la radio pour toi ! lui crachait le haut parleur du couloir

Il se ruait vers la pièce de rassemblement.

\- C'est Clarke.

Monty lui tendait la radio. Son cœur se mettait à battre à toute vitesse. Pleins de questions...

\- Bellamy ?

\- Oui, tu vas bien ?

\- Ne t'inquiéte pas, nous avons trouvé un cobaye... Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre, voir comment il réagit. Je voulais juste... Un silence s'installait. Bellamy attendait la suite. Elle ajoutait juste : As tu retrouvé Octavia ?

\- Non toujours aucune trace d'elle, mais je ne perds pas espoir.

\- Tu la retrouveras. Nous rejoindras-tu après ?

\- Tu as besoin de moi ? En posant cette question Bellamy espérait bien que oui.

\- Oui... Roan est ingérable et un homme, qui plus est armé, ne serait pas de trop.

Déçu, Bellamy l'était. Ne pouvait elle pas lui dire qu'elle avait besoin de lui à ses côtés, voir qu'il lui manquait. Non, il devait gérer Roan.

\- On verra, lui répondait-il sèchement. Je retourne à mes recherches. Tiens nous au courant dès que vous avez des résultats. Au revoir, Clarke.

\- Bell...

Il partait déjà, direction la rover. Oublier Clarke et partir à la recherche de sa sœur, son sang, était son seul objectif. Le reste, il verra plus tard.

* * *

Quatre semaines étaient passées depuis l'appel de Clarke. Bellamy avait retrouvé Octavia et Indra. Après s'être réconcilié avec sa sœur et l'avoir supplié de revenir à Arkadia, trois jours de pluies noires avaient empêché tout mouvement. De retour à Arkadia, Bellamy apprenait par Monty que le premier essai pour le nightblood était un échec et que d'autres tentatives étaient en cours. Clarke avait demandé de ses nouvelles, inquiète.

\- Bellamy, tu dois te rendre sur l'île. Emmène qui tu veux. Je serai rassuré de te savoir avec Abby et Clarke. Il est compliqué de gérer les crises de Raven, le comportement de Roan et de Murphy, lui demandait Kane.

Bellamy proposait à sa sœur qui préférait rester. Seul, Jasper était prêt à l'accompagner.

\- J'ai besoin de voyager, de changer d'air avant de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, lui expliquait Jasper un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bien, on y va, soupirait Bellamy lassé par l'attitude déconcertante de Jasper.

* * *

Quand Bellamy arrivait sur la terre ferme, après plusieurs heures de bateau, il était plus que détendu.

\- Alors c'est ça l'île de Becca. C'est plutôt pas mal comme destination de vacances, sourit Jasper.

\- Sauf que nous ne sommes pas en vacances, mais plutôt en mode survie. T'es vraiment dans un autre monde.

\- Non au contraire, tu comprendras un jour Monsieur « je veux sauver le monde ».

Bellamy prennait sa radio, excédé par l'attitude de Jasper face à leur situation plus que pierreuse.

\- Ici Bellamy, quelqu'un de disponible.

\- Bell ? On ne savait pas qu'on avait de la visite, répondit Nathan. Où es-tu ?

\- Je suis avec Jasper. On vient tout juste d'arriver. Tu peux nous guider vers votre position.

\- Je suis dans l'ancienne maison de Becca. Va vers le Nord et tu ne peux pas la louper. Après une petite visite de la demeure, je vous emmènerai au labo.

\- Bien.

Il raccrochait la radio et ils se mirent en route. Bellamy était ravi de retrouver le groupe. Mais il appréhendait les retrouvailles avec Clarke. Leur dernière communication n'était pas exactement au niveau de ses attentes. Il avait peut être réagi excessivement.

\- C'est Clarke. Elle te pardonnera toujours, quoi que tu fasses.

Jasper le regardait. C'est comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées.

\- Je n'ai rien à me faire pardonner.

\- Ah donc tu ne nies pas que tu pensais à elle, s'écriait Jasper. Mon dieu, quand est ce que vous allez vous réveille ?! Je n'en reviens pas qu'après toutes ces années elle soit toujours aussi aveugle quant aux sentiments que tu as à son égard. C'est tellement flagrant.

\- Tu divagues Jasper.

\- Oh non, ne joue pas de ça avec moi Bell. J'ai dix mille raisons pour te prouver par A+B que vous vous attirez comme des aimants.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler. Le sujet est clos.

\- On verra, mais sache que tu ne perds rien pour attendre, se mit à rire Jasper.

La maison leur coupait le souffle par sa beauté et sa superficie. Nous étions à des années lumières d'Arkadia. Nathan leur faisait visiter et leur attribuait à chacun une chambre. Bellamy retrouvait Murphy avec enthousiasme. Ce n'était pas le cas de Jasper.

\- Où sont les autres? Demandait Jasper.

\- Ils sont toujours au labo. Abby, Raven et Luna y restent la plupart du temps. Allons-y avant que la nuit tombe. Murphy tu nous fais le dîner ?

\- Comme toujours.

\- Vous n'en reviendrez pas de ce qu'il sait faire, s'enthousiasmait Nathan.

\- Oh mais jamais on ne douterait de lui. Je suis sûr qu'il a pleins de ressources, cherchait Jasper.

\- On y va, coupa court Bellamy à la conversation. A tout à l'heure !

Le trajet se faisait dans le silence. Jasper se permettait une petite remarque en trouvant leur marche beaucoup trop rapide, comme si ils étaient pressés d'arriver au laboratoire. Bellamy prétextait que les nuages sombres qui planaient au dessus de leurs têtes ne présageaient rien de bon. Après quinze minutes de marche, ils arrivaientt au laboratoire.

\- Je vous ramène de la compagnie, s'écriait Nathan.

Seules Abby et Clarke étaient présentes dans la pièce. Ces dernières se retournaient brusquement, surprises. Les yeux de Clarke se posaient immédiatement et un sourire soulagé apparaissait sur son visage.

\- Bellamy.

Elle avait le pouvoir de l'électriser avec un simple mot. Il était vite ramener à la réalité quand Clarke parcourait la distance qui les séparait et lui sautait littéralement dessus.

\- Tu es venu finalement, lui dit elle à l'oreille. Je me suis inquiétée.

Bellamy pouvait voir, par dessus de l'épaule de Clarke, Jasper lui faire un clin d'œil. Ne faisant pas attention à ce dernier, il l'enlaçait doucement et logeait sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Si le temps pouvait s'arrêter, Bellamy en serait plus que ravie. Il était soulagé. Il pensait que leur retrouvaille serait froide et distante. C'est dans ces moments là qu'il oubliait qu'une épée de Damoclès se trouvait au dessous de leurs têtes et que le remède restait leur seule option. Raven interrompait ce moment en arrivant et saluant les nouveaux arrivants. Clarke se reculait, semblant être gênée de s'être emportée. Après les retrouvailles, Abby expliquait la situation. Le premier essai s'était conclu par la mort du cobaye. Abby avait donc apporté des modifications sauf qu'ils étaient à la recherche d'un volontaire.

\- Je me suis portée volontaire, répondait Clarke en évitant soigneusement le regard de Bellamy. Quand Bellamy entendait cette option, il se retournait vivement vers Clarke.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse.

\- Bellamy, il faut qu'on avance. Si personne ne se propose, le remède ne sera jamais distribué à temps.

\- Si il fonctionne, ajoutait Jasper.

\- Je te rappelle que le premier fut un échec. Tu as déjà sacrifié beaucoup de choses.

\- C'est notre seule chance. Nous en avons déjà discuté hier et c'est notre seule alternative. Tu ne peux pas remettre tout en question. Si je voulais que tu viennes c'est pour ton soutien, pas de remise en question quant à ma décision Bellamy.

Peu à peu un sentiment de rage s'insinuait en Bellamy. Comment pouvait elle prendre cette décision? Ils retrouvaient tout juste leur complicité d'antan et elle décidait de se sacrifier. Elle qui avait besoin de lui. Mais lui a besoin d'elle… vivante. Clarke le regardait. Essayant de le retenir elle amorçait un geste vers lui qu'il repoussait. Ne supportant plus le tension présente dans la pièce, Bellamy se dirigeait vers la sortie. Il était coupé dans son élan par la voix calme d'Abby.

\- Nous sommes tous contre cette idée mais il n'y a pas d'autres alternatives. Si ce n'est pas Clarke ce sera forcément quelqu'un d'autre. Et nous devons réagir vite. Elle est ma fille Bellamy, et cette idée ne m'enchante pas non plus. Mais l'enjeu est trop important. Nous commencerons les tests demain. Rentrez vous reposer, trancha Abby.

Bellamy était le premier à partir sans un regard pour personne.

* * *

Il avait lâché le groupe, bien trop rapide vu l'état d'énervement dans lequel il se trouvait. Il arrivait vite dans l'ancienne maison de Becca. Là où tout avait commencé. Il se dirigeait vers une grande porte en bois. Il découvrait un bureau où un feu de cheminé crépitait encore. Un vieux fauteuil lui tendait les bras, il s'y installait, las. Dehors le temps s'était dégradé. La pluie noire revenait accompagné de rafales de vent. Il espérait que tout aller bien pour Octavia, Kane et les autres. Plongé dans ses pensées, i n'entendait pas la porte s'ouvrir.

\- Je dois te laisser ou t'accompagner dans tes sombres pensées ? Lui demandait doucement Murphy.

\- Comme tu veux.

\- tu as appris la nouvelle, supposait-il.

\- Il faut toujours qu'elle se mette en danger. Je dois toujours être là à ses côtés pour la soutenir. Sauf que cette fois-ci, je n'en ai pas le courage. Il faut encore que je digère cette nouvelle.

\- C'est sa décision. Je crois en Abby et le remède marchera.

\- Murphy optimiste, on aura tout vu.

Un léger sourire apparu sur le visage de chacun.

\- Il faut l'être, il nous reste peu de temps. Je comprends ta réaction, j'aurai la même si c'était Emori à sa place.

\- C'est différent…

\- Arrête, pas à moi, le coupait Murphy. Je sais et je ne suis pas le seul à le voir. Tu es attachée à elle, voir plus. Elle est ton ancre.

\- Après Jasper, tu t'y mets aussi.

\- oui, il le faut. Il est temps que tu te jettes à l'eau. Qu'est ce que tu risques ?

\- Lexa est encore présente dans son cœur, elle a besoin de temps. Elle va sans doute mourir dans quelques heures. Dans tous les cas, je serai brisé.

\- Peu-être. On ne sait pas ce qu'il va se passer. Tu le regretteras si tu ne tentes rien. Au moins, va la rejoindre ce soir, ne la laisse pas seule.

Sur ces derniers mots, Murphy quittait la pièce.

* * *

Bellamy resta quelques heures seul. Il pesait le pour et le contre. Ses pensées lui labouraient le crâne. Il décidait de rejoindre les autres dans la cuisine. Cependant personne n'était présent, partis certainement se coucher. Ses pas l'emmenaient dans le couloir des chambres. Nathan leur avait indiqué la chambre de chacun. Celle de Clarke se trouvait tout au fond du couloir. Il s'y dirigeait et frappait à la porte. Pas de réponse, alors il poussait la porte. La douche était actionnée. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit. Ses pensées divaguaient. Il l'imaginait nue. Des courbes là où il fallait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il pensait à elle de cette manière. Il devait se calmer. Difficile à faire, depuis le temps qu'il n'avait rien fait sexuellement parlant. La douche s'arrêtait. Faite qu'elle n'arrive pas sans serviette, voir même en serviette. Cela l'achèverait. Pourquoi ne l'avait il pas attendu dans le couloir?! Clarke arrivait dans la chambre, vêtue seulement de sa serviette. Surprise, elle l'était, en voyant Bellamy la mine troublée, assis sur son lit.

\- Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentré.

\- Oui excuse moi, j'aurais dû attendre à la porte. Je.. je repars.

\- Non ! Reste. Je vais mettre quelque chose et j'arrive.

Cela prenait cinq minutes. Elle s'assit à côté de Bellamy. Un silence s'installait. Pas vraiment gênant pour eux, mais l'un d'eux devait se lancer.

\- Tu recommences.

\- De ? S'interrogeait Clarke, en le regardant.

\- Tu veux encore me laisser.

\- Non, je le fais...

\- Je sais pourquoi tu le fais. Mais est ce qu'une seconde tu as pensé à moi ?

Ils y étaient. Le moment qu'ils redoutaient tous les deux. Elle se rapprochait de lui et attrapait son visage de ses mains. Clarke ne cillait pas quand elle lui dit d'une traite :

\- Je ne veux pas de ce regard. Ne crois pas une seule seconde que j'ai pris cette décision sans te prendre en compte. Mais je ne peux pas penser qu'à moi ou à mes envies à ce stade. Te faire de la peine comme quand je suis partie d'Arkadia n'est pas le but et tu le sais que tu comptes pour moi, beaucoup... Je crois en ma mère et au remède qu'elle a créée. Je veux que tu sois là pour voir la réussite de ce test.

\- Clarke...

Bellamy n'osait plus le regarder. Elle lui attrapait le menton pour que leurs regards se retrouvent.

\- Dis oui, s'il te plaît, suppliait elle.

Sans attendre la réponse, elle avançait doucement ses lèvres et les posait sur celles de Bellamy. Un baiser tendre. Elle avait gagné, et cela depuis longtemps, son cœur. Bellamy restait cependant surpris puis il se détendait et répondait timidement au baiser.

Leur gestes étaient chastes jusqu'au moment où tout s'était emballé. La tension retenue depuis bien trop longtemps explosait et les emmenait vers le brasier. Au revoir leur timidité. Ils se retrouvaient vite allongés sur le lit. L'excitation de Bellamy était bien apparente au niveau de son entrejambe. Il découvrait le corps de Clarke en effleurant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il déshabillait. Elle était comme il l'imaginait, aucune déception. Des petites formes toniques. Et ses seins. Bellamy les prennaient doucement en bouche. Les coups de langue faisaient frémir Clarke. Elle avait envie de plus. Elle tentait aussi de le déshabiller mais il était bien trop concentré sur sa tâche, à croire qu'il avait attendu ce moment depuis longtemps. Quand elle y parvenait enfin, elle le faisait basculer et se retrouvait au dessus.

\- Il faut toujours que tu mènes la danse, riait Bellamy.

\- Tais toi idiot.

Pour le faire taire, elle l'embrassait. Mon dieu, elle ne se lassait pas de ses baisers. Ni de ses grandes mains qui caressaient son dos. Clarke décidait de parsemer son corps de baisers. Lentement, elle prennait en bouche le pénis de Bellamy. Elle commençait de longs va et vient. Ce dernier n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il passait. Ainsi que de ce désir puissant. Il lui caressait doucement ses cheveux alors qu'elle intensifiait ces mouvements.

\- Clarke.

Elle remontait pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Bellamy n'en pouvait plus mais avant tout il devait s'occuper aussi de son désir. Alors il faisait de même. Aux gémissements de Clarke, accompagné de sa langue, il commençait à introduire deux doigts dans son vagin. Il amorçait des mouvements langoureux. Il regardait Clarke. Sa tête était de côté, les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte où les gémissements continuaient de sortir.

\- Bellamy, viens

\- A vos ordres !

Sans plus attendre, Bellamy la pénétrait. Clarke enroulait ses jambes autour de son bassin afin de l'intimer à s'enfoncer plus. Mon dieu que c'est bon, pensait Bellamy. Ses mouvements de bassin s'accéléraient. Clarke lui empoignait le fessier puis ses mains remontaient dans son dos où elle le griffait. Leurs désirs étaient au plus haut. Leurs regards ne se lâchaient puis leurs lèvres. Clarke gémissait entre ses dernières. Leurs corps s'entrechoquaient. Quand Clarke poussait un long gémissement, quelques secondes suffisaient pour que Bellamy la suive dans ce dernier mouvement de pure extase.

* * *

Le corps de Bellamy était allongé sur celui de Clarke. Une des mains de cette dernière était restée sur son dos quant à l'autre, elle lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Ils étaient plongés dans un silence reposant.

\- Tu savais que je t'accompagnerai demain quoi que tu dises ou fasses... commençait Bellamy.

\- Oui, mais j'en avais envie.

Un sourire s'étendait sur les lèvres de Bellamy. Elle avait tout dit.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello,

Voici un deuxième OS (avec lemon).

J'ai tellement cogité pendant l'attente de la saison 3 que j'ai imaginé comme serait les retrouvailles entre Bellamy et Clarke suite à l'épisode 16 de la saison 2. Et voilà ce que ça donne !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Suite au Mont Weather et au départ de Clarke, Bellamy s'est plongé dans le travail. Il est en charge de plusieurs tâches au sein d'Arkadia, ainsi que des recherches concernant Clarke. Tout le monde essayait de reprendre une vie « normale » afin d'oublier et d'avancer. Ce jour, Bellamy est en tête d'un groupe de recherche dans la forêt. Un groupe de cinq, dont Monty, l'accompagnait. Peu de volontaires pour trouver la jeune femme qui avait causé la mort de plusieurs vies. Bellamy leur avait hurlé qu'elle n'était pas seule dans cette prise de décision et c'était le seul moyen pour les sauver. Ce discours a convaincu et ils ont vite tourné le dos à Bellamy.

\- Le temps se dégrade, lui cria Monty. Faisons demi tour, avec ce vent j'ai bien peur que les arbres nous tombent dessus.

\- Tant qu'on a rien trouvé, je continue, coupa court Bellamy s'inquiétant peu des bourrasques de vent et de la pluie. Vous pouvez y aller. Nous ne sommes pas loin du camp. Gardez vos radios avec vous.

Après des mois passés à essayer de trouver Clarke, Bellamy connaissait la forêt comme sa poche. Après quelques heures, le brutalité du vent le décida enfin à rentrer. Cependant, le temps se dégrada bien vite. Le vent se transforma en tempête. Bellamy se trouva en difficulté pour avancer et voir où il mettait les pieds. Cependant il savait qu'il n'était pas loin du fameux bunker que Clarke et Finn avaient trouvé peu de temps après leur arrivée sur Terre. Quelques mètres à peine et il trouva la porte du bunker. La lampe torche en main, il descendit l'échelle. Il se retourna vivement, conscient que la pièce était déjà baignée de lumière. Le visage qui apparaissait devant lui le figea sur place.

Clarke. Clarke était devant lui. Un regard suffit pour constater des kilos que la jeune femme avait perdu. Ses cheveux étaient rouges avec quelques dreadlocks par-ci, par-là. Aucun des deux n'osaient prendre la parole, sous le choc. Seul le bruit de la tempête grondait au dessus du bunker. Puis, Bellamy se mit à rire. Sa réaction semblait surprendre Clarke. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Après tout ce temps de recherche, elle s'était cachée ici. Il se trouvait soudain stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

\- Tu étais là depuis tout ce temps ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Bellamy… souffle-t-elle en se levant du canapé où elle était installée. Elle fit quelques pas vers lui et elle s'arrêta. Elle semblait épuisée.

\- Répond juste à la question.

\- Je…

Elle n'osait le regarder, trouvant ses mains plus intéressantes.

\- Je me suis juste arrêtée ici, à cause de la tempête. Sinon je me déplace beaucoup. J'ai une...amie qui m'héberge quand j'ai besoin.

Les yeux de Bellamy restaient fixés sur elle. Son visage n'exprimait rien. Il se dirigea vers le fauteuil qui était positionné en face du canapé. Il évitait soigneusement de toucher Clarke au passage, malgré son irrésistible envie de la prendre dans ses bras, pour vérifier qu'elle était bien là, avec lui.

\- Le temps que la tempête se calme, j'ai tout le loisir d'entendre ce que tu as à me dire.

Las, Clarke s'installa sur le canapé, face à Bellamy.

\- Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas rester dans le camp sachant ce que j'avais fait…

\- Ce que nous avons fait, la coupa Bellamy.

\- J'avais besoin de m'éloigner de tout ça, de réfléchir. Je n'arrive toujours pas à me regarder en face alors vous encore moins.

\- Mais le camp a besoin de toi. Tu as tellement apporté Clarke. Tu as été forcé à prendre cette décision. Que personne n'ose dire le contraire. Et…j'avais aussi besoin de toi.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il avait enfin capté son attention.

\- Je ne rentrerai pas au camp Bellamy. Je ne reviendrai pas. Pas tant que je me sois pardonnée.

\- Moi je te pardonne et les autres aussi. Notre pardon devrait suffire. Tu joues encore au martyr mais une guerre se prépare, tu dois nous aider. Mais si tu n'étais pas si égoïste.

Bellamy se leva et fit les cent pas. Ça lui permettait souvent de faire le point et de se détendre. Mais avec l'odeur de renfermé du bunker et la présence de Clarke, cela ne fonctionnait pas. La jeune femme ne répondit pas, de peur d'envenimer la situation , qui était plus que tendue.

\- Tu as baissé les bras. Je ne reconnais plus la Clarke qui dirigeait un camp de 100 adolescents, qui prenait des décisions et surtout qui osait me tenir tête.

Il ne tenait plus en place, la colère le submergeait. Elle l'a abandonné pour soit disant soulager sa culpabilité alors qu'il a besoin d'elle. Et là, elle ne réagit même pas. Il continua :

\- Où est cette tête de mule ? Où est ma co-équipière ? Parce que c'est ce que toi et moi sommes, une équipe. Tu nous as abandonné, cria-t-il.

Ses mots, remplis de colère, étaient de trop pour Clarke. Les larmes coulèrent. Elle lâcha prise. Elle cacha son visage avec ses mains. Un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres. Bellamy se retourna, peu conscient de l'impact de ses mots. Il détestait la voir vulnérable et triste. Malgré son envie de la secouer, il s'installa à ses côtés sans la toucher. Elle prit la parole d'une voix faible :

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça. J'ai toujours passé les besoins des autres avant les miens. J'ai beaucoup sacrifié. J'ai perdu des être tellement cher, Wells, Finn… Ce que j'ai fait, c'est toujours pour la survie de mon peuple. J'ai tué des gens, Bellamy. Beaucoup. Tu as beau dire que ce n'est pas de ma faute, je l'ai quand même fait. Et c'est horrible. Il faut du temps pour se pardonner. Je ne pense pas en avoir eu assez. Quoi que je fasse, cela restera graver dans mon esprit. Il faut juste que j'apprenne à vivre avec.

Bellamy connaissait que trop bien cette culpabilité. La période de tensions avec les grounders lui permettait de moins y penser. Une guerre allait bientôt éclater. Ils devaient être soudés face à cette menace. Clarke devait revenir. Bellamy lui prit doucement les mains et les emprisonna dans les siennes. Il attendit qu'elle le regarde pour reprendre.

\- Je m'excuse. Je sais que tu étais là. Mais nous sommes au moment le plus critique et tu dois revenir, le supplia-t-il. Reviens pour ton peuple, ta mère... J'ai besoin de toi.

Leurs regards étaient verrouillés l'un à l'autre. L'espace entre eux se réduisait petit à petit. Il essuya les quelques larmes restées sur les joues de Clarke. Elle lui avait tellement manqué. Son repère. N'y tenant plus, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Un baiser chaste et doux. A son grand étonnement, elle y répondit. Ses mains s'accrochèrent au col de sa veste. L'ambiance changea du tout au tout. La colère et la tristesse laissèrent place au désir. Un désir brûlant, retenu depuis des mois pour Bellamy.

Il ne pensait plus à ce qui se passait autour de lui, la tempête et la guerre qui se propagent. Depuis son arrivée sur cette Terre, Clarke était devenue son ennemi puis son alliée. Ils étaient si différents, mais ils se complétaient parfaitement. Une équipe. Il avait une admiration pour cette femme forte. Très vite, il a ressenti le besoin de la protéger.

Leurs gestes étaient désordonnaient tant le désir les submergeait. Clarke s'assit à califourchon sur les cuisses de Bellamy, tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Ils se séparèrent un instant pour reprendre leurs souffles. Ils étaient conscients de ce qu'ils faisaient. L'un comme l'autre souhaitait que cela continue. Les lèvres de Bellamy se posèrent sur le cou de le jeune femme, ainsi que l'une de ses mains sur son sein dressé par le plaisir. Les mains de clarke, elles, s'aventuraient sur son torse. Il en tressaillit. Leurs gestes étaient doux et intenses. Ils se déshabillèrent. Clarke était gênée. Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Mais Bellamy sut la détendre en lui procurant des caresses et baisers sur tout son corps. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Il attendait son accord par un gémissement ou regard, qu'elle lui accorda à chaque fois. Après quelques préliminaires, Bellamy n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait la posséder, la faire sienne. Toujours au dessus de lui, Bellamy s'introduit doucement en elle. Et lentement, il fit des va et viens, puis ces pénétrations devinrent plus poussées, plus intenses, tout cela en regardant Clarke. Il ne détachait pas son regard. Les sensations qu'il éprouvait étaient bienfaisantes. Une de ses mains était posée sur la fesse de Clarke pour guider ses mouvements et l'autre lui maintenait la nuque pour la voir enfin lâcher prise. Jamais il avait ressenti cette envie pour une femme. Clarke déchaînait toute sorte d'émotion en lui. Et celle-ci était la meilleure. Sa main s'orienta vers le bouton de chair de sa partenaire et commença une légère rotation. Le bruit de la rencontre entre leurs deux corps et les gémissements de Clarke s'intensifièrent dans le bunker. Clarke poussa son dernier gémissement, la tête renversée et les yeux clos. Cette vision emmena tout droit Bellamy dans un orgasme des plus intenses. Toute la tension cumulée s'était échappée dans cette étreinte charnelle. Doucement Bellamy reprit ses esprits. Ils n'avaient pas bougés souhaitant prolongé encore un peu ce moment de plénitude. Au grand étonnement de Bellamy, qui pensait que Clarke s'en irait au courant, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et murmura à son oreille :

«Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de toi »

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, l'un blotti contre l'autre.

* * *

Clarke n'était pas tout de suite rentrée au camp. Bellamy lui avait laissé du temps. Le bunker était devenue leur refuge. Ils se retrouvaient dés qu'ils le pouvaient pour leurs stratégies de paix, leurs disputes mais surtout leur besoin de l'un et l'autre. Une fois la guerre aux portes de leur camp, Clarke était revenue. L'accueil était mitigé mais Bellamy était à ses côtés. Et ensemble, ils surmonteraient les obstacles.

* * *

Alors ?

Comment vous auriez imaginé leurs retrouvailles ?

Bisouuuus,

Novicen10


End file.
